NERF GUN WAR 9 - NERF CLONE BATTLE
NERF GUN WAR 9 | NERF CLONE BATTLE 'is the 300th episode on the channel in the channel of GunVsGun. This is the ninth Nerf Gun War and the fourth Nerf Clone War. Summary * 'Danny: Oh no. Not another clone! * Danny Clone: Hey, you got anything fun to you over here? * Danny: Gimme that back! (Nerf Gun Mod) * Danny: Hey, hey! Take it easy over there, dude! * Danny Clone: I'm looking for something fun. * Danny Clone: Everything, you got in here is so boring, man! * Danny Clone: I don't want this. No! * Danny: Hey! Don't go rampaging through my kitchen just like that! * Danny Clone: Ooh, ice cream! * Danny Clone: Now, we're talking. * Danny: Okay, listen. You can have that ice cream, but you have to give the blaster back. * Danny Clone: Mmm... This is good! * Danny: 'Guess, I'm going to have to get that blaster back myself then. * 'Danny: 'Woah, woah, woah. * 'Danny Clone: Is this a special Nerf gun or something? * Danny: No, no, no. It's nothing special at all. I-I just needed it back, that's all. * Danny Clone: Why? * Danny: Cause, it's mine. That's why. * Danny Clone: I am you. So this blaster is mine too. * Danny: I don't get it. What are you? Some sort of a smarter clone version? * Danny Clone: Danny Clone 1,000,005. * Danny: That's just great, fantastic. * Danny: Tommy! Help. * Danny Clone: How bout I test this Nerf blaster, huh? * Danny: No, no, no. Don't be unnecessary at all. * Danny Clone: That's a fail. * Danny: Okay, Can I have the blaster back now? * Danny Clone: You don't have any bullets in here. * Danny: It's working progress, so just give it back, dude. * Danny Clone: *inserts bullets* * Danny Clone: *shoots* * Danny Clone: 'This is stupid. * [[Danny Clone|'Danny Clone]]:''' I got something that would work. Then, Danny Clone then brings out the Phantom Corps, and starts having a Nerf War with the real Danny. The real Danny had to try and get blaster back somehow which was lying on the kitchen table as Danny Clone was shooting at him. The clone then runs out of ammo, when he brings out a modded Nerf Mega Bigshock, as he then ran out of ammo in the first five seconds. Danny then has his modded Nerf Gun. He again tries to shoot and fails again and it seemed as thought it wasn't working. After the clone says "Give up", Danny Clone eventually somehow spawns in four more clones with modded Nerf guns. The real Danny then makes it work and shoots the five clones until they respawn for the next battle. * '''Danny: '''Get ready! * '''Danny: '''Get ready. For fireworks! * '''Danny: '''Oh, come on! Come on. * '''Danny Clone: Yes. You're surrounded. Give up. * Danny Clone: Clones. Get ready to attack! * Danny: Yeah! Oohh yeah! * Danny: *shooting* Video